Fire
by NaniWise
Summary: Oneshot after holocaust. The OC is Israel that is based off of a fan page and this doesn't really bash any country. Please r n r.


Hellos! I own nothing and probably never will! I'm new to this fandom but I LOVE IT and being the Messianic Jew that I am, I wrote this because I LOVE HETALIA! Hope you enjoy! (Most spelling errors were corrected.)

Fire danced around the rim of his visions, creating a kaleidoscope of Israel's stars in the black night sky.

Pain was the taste. The feeling, rather, was loneliness.

He felt the heat of the flames prickle against his fleash like thousands of needles. Like a nightmare, it felt so real he nearly cried out in agony.

He didn't, though. Not literally, at least. He was fully aware that no one would come to quell his fit of anguish.

Those very people were the ones that caused it in the first place.

Israel knew that what he saw was just an illusion of the past and where he truly lay was the comfort of a hospital bed, bloodied bandages in the place of fleash with nothing but his tuffs of his black hair to distinguish him from some egyptian mummy.

He had been for about eight years now, but that was alright.

He was sure the screams of the mentally challenged and the grieving twins would fade with time.

He shouldn't be sad anyway because those people were in heaven, or at least he could pray that they were.

None the less, he was still quite sad about the whole ordeal.

He had a very caring young nurse read him that little girl's diary and the first entry was enough to bring him to tears.

He knew it was a similar case for nations such as Japan and Germany.

Just the mere presence of the book was enough to scare them from his room and that was partially why he always kept it around.

You see, Israel no longer held any hateful feelings towards those nations and, though feeling very uncomfortable around them, always felt that he brought this tragedy upon himself.

If he hadn't stayed with him for so long and drained his wealth when he was already having a bad time, his beloved Hitler would never have taken such drastic measures.

Poor little Germany was just helpless to his will.

Sadly enough it wasn't just Germany, either. Italy, Poland, Russia and others all took a strike at the stupid little pinata, as well.

Silly Poland and Italy. He never thought they had it in them, though. Russia and Germany, not so much.

He knew they hated him for a while there, but he was too busy drowning in luxury to do a thing about it.

He came to him one day and demanded he and the rest of the Jews leave Europe immediately but Israel was stubborn and ignorant with hardly a clue why he would demand this of him to begin with.

Before he knew it, Germany had that look in his eye like he passed the point of no return. He tried to kill him, but Israel fled as fast as his legs could take him.

But by the time he realized he had abandoned all the Jews, it was far too late.

Great gaping wounds opened all over his body, stranding him in the forest where his screams could no longer be heard.

The pain was far too frequent to be a shock anymore but the visions...

The visions, he never got used to.

Some were big, some were small, some long, some short.

He preferred the shootings to the gas chambers and experiments, truthfully.

With every vision, his hate for Germany grew and grew and grew and grew until he could hardly stand it anymore, almost like the people themselves were urging him on to live another day for the sake of revenge.

He spared no one, not women, not children, not the old, not the mentally challenged, not even babies.

He claimed, thier eyes, thier throats, thier tongues, thier livers, thier limbs and used all able bodies for armed labour just to gas them whenevet the mood struck him.

Through his gleeful pursuits for scientific knowledge caused him to dehumanize and demonize even his own citizens.

Somehow, he thought Germany saw the death of that little girl just as he did.

He wondered if he was sorry or if he felt anything at all.

He knew he claimed to be. He claimed to be everyday for the last seven years, actually.

America and Britian, the ones who found him half dead in the forest in the end, refused to let Germany anywhere near him for a whole year. They even used his money to pay for the hospital bills.

If half of Israel's jaw hadn't been torn from its socket he would have told the not to as that's how he got into this mess to begin with.

He was so positive that Germany was just gonna take outhis gun and shoot him in the forehead but, to his surprise, he payed every penny.

He didn't look like the same country he knew before the war. He just always held this expression like he was dying inside, shame shockingly heavy in his features.

None the less, Israel still didn't believe his apologies were sincere, though he forgave him the moment he said it.

He knew full well that this bed he lay in was one he made himself and no, he was not talking about the one in the hospital.

Two thirds of his population was murdered because he made the horrible mistake of rellying on someone other than God.


End file.
